


like this

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff, i'm captain of the Shimizu Kiyoko Fan Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t do it,” Hitoka says, a slight tinge of panic in her voice. Around the corner, Kiyoko is chatting with other people from her class, blissfully unaware of where Hitoka, Tanaka, and Nishinoya are hiding with a box that Hitoka’s holding as if it contains smuggled drugs. “I can’t give Kiyoko Valentine’s Day chocolates.”</p><p>“Have strength,” Tanaka says. “This is your first official responsibility as the newest member of the Shimizu Kiyoko Fan Club."</p><p>... i have no excuse for this, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like this

Kiyoko definitely isn’t staring at Yachi. Or at least that’s what she tells herself, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear and hoping that the heat in her cheeks isn’t too obvious. Hinata and Kageyama are trying to show Yachi how to spike, and she’s adorably frustrated, bowing and apologizing to Kageyama for the tenth time for accidentally hitting his head instead of the ball. Beside her, Suga gives Kiyoko a bright smile.

“Do you have any plans for Valentine’s Day, Kiyoko?” he asks curiously. His brown eyes look innocent, but there’s a mischievous sparkle in them. Kiyoko looks down and reminds herself that he couldn’t possibly know about the way she spent her morning, pouring over chocolate recipes and trying not to burn the entire kitchen down. 

“No, not really,” she says. Yachi goes suddenly quiet, her eyes catching on Kiyoko at the same time that she tries to spike the volleyball, and sending it flying towards Takeda-san. Ukai-san manages to hit it away from him just in time, but Yachi turns bright red and starts bowing and apologizing at a slightly terrifying speed. Hinata pats her back with a nervous expression, saying “don’t mind, don’t mind! We’ll get it eventually!”

Kiyoko hides a giggle behind her hand and looks back at Suga. “What about you?”

“Ah, no,” Suga says, and Kiyoko doesn’t miss the way his eyes glance towards Daichi, who’s smiling and saying something to a very nervous-looking Asahi, and then slide quickly away. He laughs self-consciously. “I like someone, but I don’t think I’ll have the courage to tell them. They probably don’t like me, anyway.”

“You’ll never know unless you tell them,” Kiyoko says. “Maybe it’s better to have told them and know what they feel, than to always wonder what would have happened if you’d only been brave enough to tell them.” Kiyoko looks towards Daichi. “And if you’ve known them for a long time, then even if they don’t feel the same way, they wouldn’t run away.”

“You think so?” Suga says, putting a hand on the back of his neck and smiling uncertainly, and Kiyoko feels a rush of sympathy. She’s spent enough nights staying up late wondering if she’s really brave enough to tell Yachi how she feels to recognize the pale violet bags under Suga’s eyes.

“I have a few good chocolate recipes, if you’d like one,” she says. Before Suga can reply, Yachi spikes the volleyball and sends it flying in a graceful arc over the net. There’s an immediate cheer from everyone in the gym. Hinata and Kageyama are both yelling indistinctly, and even Takeda-san gives her a thumbs-up. Yachi stumbles out a thank you, blushing even harder than before.

“Did you see my spike?” Yachi asks later, when they’re walking back from the gym. The sky is already a dark blue, dotted with bright stars, and Yachi’s wide eyes are a slight glimmer in the shadows. “I - I mean! I was just wondering! I didn’t mean to say that it was anything especially -”

“I think it was _amazing_ ,” Kiyoko says, and Yachi trips on her shoelaces.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t do it,” Hitoka says, a slight tinge of panic in her voice. Around the corner, Kiyoko is chatting with other people from her class, blissfully unaware of where Hitoka, Tanaka, and Nishinoya are hiding with a box that Hitoka’s holding as if it contains smuggled drugs. “I can’t give Kiyoko Valentine’s Day chocolates.”

“Have strength,” Tanaka says. “This is your first official responsibility as the newest member of the Shimizu Kiyoko Fan Club. And anyway, no way you’re giving up after I gave you my famous peppermint chocolate recipe!” His chocolate recipe is actually really good, and Hitoka was very thankful when he gave it to her, since she’s probably the worst baker in the world. Kiyoko is probably perfect at baking, she thinks mournfully.

“The worst thing that can happen is she says no,” Nishinoya says encouragingly. “And trust me, even being told no by Kiyoko-san is amazing.”

“It is,” Tanaka says solemnly, and he and Nishinoya both adopt bodhisattva faces, a sacred light seeming to shine on them. Hitoka shakes her head at them, but the heavy pressure on her lightens. Even if it goes badly, she thinks, Tanaka and Nishinoya will still be there to make bad jokes and say her time has come to join the official club of broken hearts trailing after Kiyoko’s exquisite beauty, or something.

Hitoka takes a deep breath. “Okay,” she says, giving Tanaka and Nishinoya a tremulous smile. “I’m going to do it.”

They cheer loudly, and Hitoka barrels around the corner, clutching the box of chocolates to her chest. She’s so worried about what she’s going to say that she’s not looking where she’s going, and then with a small oomph she runs into -

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Kiyoko says, putting a hand on Hitoka’s shoulder and staring at her with wide, concerned eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m - it’s my fault, I’m sorry!” Hitoka stutters out. “I wasn’t expecting you - I mean, I thought you were -” She cuts off abruptly, reflecting that the only way she could possibly make this more embarrassing would be if she admitted to having spied on Kiyoko while working up the courage to confess.

Kiyoko doesn’t seem to be listening to her. She’s looking down at her feet, blushing, and Hitoka notices suddenly that she’s holding a beautifully wrapped box of chocolates. Hitoka’s heart sinks. Kiyoko was probably on the way to give her crush honmei-choco, and then Hitoka came running out of nowhere and… “I, um, I’m glad I came across you,” Kiyoko says. “I was… going to look for you, actually.”

Hitoka’s heart stops, and then starts beating again a hundred times faster. “You were?”

Kiyoko blushes even harder, and Hitoka reflects dazedly that she’s never seen Kiyoko look this uncertain before. She holds out the chocolates. “These are, um, for you.”

Hitoka takes the chocolates, her mouth parting to say something, anything, but all she manages is a strangled sort of squeak. Kiyoko looks at her uncertainly, her expression slightly confused, and Hitoka forces herself to hold her own box of chocolates out.

“Oh… are these for me?” Kiyoko says, her voice strangely high, and Hitoka nods. She doesn’t quite trust her voice to hold up right now. Kiyoko takes the chocolates, looking at the carefully tied bow and the awful heart eyes emoji wrapping paper that Nishinoya-san insisted on using. She smiles, a slight giggle tumbling out of her lips, and it’s the prettiest sound Hitoka has ever heard. “Thank you so much!”

Hitoka takes a deep breath and reminds herself that no matter how badly it goes, at least Kiyoko isn’t going to slap her. Probably. “Thank you, too. I wasn’t… I didn’t think you were going to give me any,” she says, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and blushing.

“I was nervous, too,” Kiyoko says in a rush. “Um… I mean - I don’t know what kind of chocolates yours are, or, um, what you mean, but…”

“I meant -”

“I wanted -”

They both stop and stare at each other, and Hitoka thinks that they might actually never say what they want to say, and just stand in this hallway staring at each other for the rest of eternity. Staring at Kiyoko until the end of time would be fine, really, but maybe it’s time to be a little braver than that.

Hitoka leans forward and hesitates, staring at the Kiyoko’s hopeful eyes and the slight blush on her cheeks. “I meant it like this,” she says, and then she presses her lips against Kiyoko’s.

For a moment there’s just this, the soft feeling of Kiyoko’s lips, and then she’s kissing her back and it’s so sweet, so wonderfully sweet. Hitoka smiles against Kiyoko’s lips, and Kiyoko whispers a giggle against hers, and then Kiyoko’s hand is brushing against Hitoka’s jaw and she’s kissing her again, this time a little deeper in the most perfect way.

Kiyoko eventually pulls back and smiles at her, her eyes shining. There are whispers from the crowd of students still in the hallway, and Hitoka thinks she can hear loud hooting from the corner where Tanaka and Nishinoya were hiding, but right now none of that matters.

What matters is the way Kiyoko laces her fingers through Hitoka’s, and looks at her like she’s everything she’s ever wanted. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suga walked into practice ten minutes late, holding Daichi's hand. Kiyoko totally didn't rub the success of her good advice in his face. (Yes she did.) 
> 
> Also, the idea for Yachi and Tanaka's friendship is from the lovely person at <http://nejkos.tumblr.com/>!


End file.
